Radioactive
by clairebear97
Summary: When an experiment at the lab goes dangerously wrong, the Glass House gains a new resident; a well known, bipolar vampire whom Shane really does not like. Not only that, an old enemy has returned to Morganville, bringing great pain and anguish with their arrival. Just when everyone thought Morganville had found peace at last, things suddenly become very radioactive...
1. Synopsis and Introduction

_When an experiment at the lab goes dangerously wrong, the glass house gains a new house mate, a well known crazy vampire who Shane really does not get along well with. Not only that, an old enemy has returned to Morganville, bringing pain and trouble to the glass house gang. Just when everyone thought Morganville had found peace at last, things suddenly become very Radioactive_

Hello everyone! I am absolutely ecstatic to be back on fanfiction because I have missed all my wonderful supporters!

So, yes I'm back and with amazing new too; I am currently co-writing a new Morganville Vampires fanfiction with two insanely talented and lovely girls, _ABalletBun_ and _Thalia's Tree_.

I'm sure many f you have read some of the girl's stories but if you haven't, I promise you will nor be dissapointed and I cannot wait to begin pubishing this story for you all to read because I already know that it's going to be utterly _explosive _*hint hint*

The story will be published on my account but please do not hesitate to contact either ABalletBun or Thalia's Tree or me if you have any requests or questions about 'Radioactive'. We don't bite! ;)

I hope you are all as excited about this as I am! The first chapter will be coming very soon,

Until then Morganville Residents! 3


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (written by ****_ABalletBun and edited by Clairebear97_****)**

**Claire's POV**

"Good morning beautiful," Shane told me gently, pushing my hair out of my face. Honestly, I didn't see how I could possibly look beautiful at 6am when I probably had bed head and no make-up on, but he was sweet anyway.

"Morning," I replied groggily, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I yawned and smiled over at Shane sleepily. It was an average Saturday morning in the Glass House: Eve and Michael were sleeping and probably would be until lunch; I had to get up to get to the lab for my crazy boss and Shane had gotten up to see me before I left. I'd always wondered if he would have gone back to bed after I went, but I never thought to ask.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. That was the one positive about working early on a Saturday, no arguing about who would get in the bathroom first. I was brushing my teeth when Shane came up behind me, wrapping him warm arms around me.

"Baby, just come back to bed," He mumbled while kissing the back of my neck, "Do you really have to go?"

I started giggling, "I have to, it's my job,"

"Call in sick then,"

"I called in sick last Saturday," I laughed, "I think that Myrnin and Amelie might notice if I'm mysteriously sick every Saturday, don't you?"

"They won't," Shane grumbled lightly, making a joke of it,"Okay, fine, I get it. I'm going to miss you though,"

"I'll miss you too," I tell him kissing him on the cheek with minty breath, "It's only a few hours though, I'll probably be back by lunchtime,"

Shane nods at me, grabbing his toothbrush, "I love you,"

"Love you too,"

I throw on a pair of green skinny jeans, a black peplum top and converse. I let my hair fall down around my shoulders in waves today, appreciating that for once, it's not frizzy. I don't wear much make-up, just the basics: concealer, mascara and lip gloss. I say one last goodbye to Shane before heading out the door.

The streets of Morganville were quiet, although I guessed that it was more to do with it being Saturday than vampires, which made a pleasant change. During the whole 20-minute or so walk, I only saw two or three people out.

My backpack swung by my side as I skipped down the familiar walk to the Lab. For some strange reason, I found myself in a super good mood today. The famous Texan sun was finally shining again after an unusually harsh winter, but I put the elated mood down to the fact that, for once, there was actually _no vampire drama!_

No ancient vampire invading the town.

No hidden book that could end our existence.

No draug.

No human protests.

Nothing, Nilch, Nada. It was good… Scratch that, it was freaking _awesome_!

A part of me thought that it might be a bit _too_ great, particularly for Morganville, but I quickly dismissed that thought; I just wanted to enjoy the now.

I used the walk to think about what Myrnin could possibly have been doing today and, speaking from experience, it could be absolutely anything.

In the past, we had done some pretty cool things together: discovered the cure for the almighty disease, made all sorts of amazing weapons that Buffy would be jealous of, and brought back my boyfriend's father as a ghost to control the machine (after the ghost of his crazy- ex tried to kill me). Oh, and we had rescued a giant spider too. It was no revelation that working with Myrnin was dangerous, but it was also just as exhilarating for me and even though, things had been quiet lately, I doubted that it could ever be boring in the Lab.

Making my way down the dusty, marble steps that led to the lab, I immediately focused on the mounds of apparatus piled up on top of the only clean workspace, curiously – I made a mental note to wipe the other surfaces down later. From the mere sight of the large vial of strange white powder, I knew that the quietness was about to change.

"Myrnin," I called out, "I'm here!"

For a few seconds it eerily quiet and I started walking to the back of the lab. I grabbed a scrap of wood from the pile of ruins from Myrnin's last experiment. It wasn't silver, but it could hold down an enemy long enough for me to escape, at least. My heart was pounding as I headed towards the trap door and my thoughts raced at the prospect of whatever could be waiting down there for me.

_Man up, Claire._

Maybe I was just being stupid. Myrnin could have gone to Common Grounds or Founder's Square, probably the first, harassing Oliver, which was a recently acquired hobby of his. Maybe he was asleep, forgot that I was coming or maybe he was simply downstairs fixing Frank? I almost felt embarrassed at the thought of leaping out with a flimsy, pathetic wooden stake to attack an empty room.

Nevertheless, Myrnin was my friend – sometimes and for all I knew, he could possibly be in trouble. Did I really need to say anything else? As I reach out to turn the doorknob, I felt someone pulling me backwards and I scream, pulling away instinctively. For a second, I shut my eyes, expecting for some kind of monster to appear, but re-opened them angrily when I heard the hysterical laughter of my mad scientist boss. He obviously thought this was hilarious.

Honestly, I had half a mind to stick the stake right into him, but thought better of it. Myrnin was okay most of the time - just not _right now. _But seriously, I had no idea why he found it so funny.

I'd been _actually _worried about him. _Well that's the last nice I do something nice or care about him, _I grumble to myself before turning to scowl at the preschooler (at least, that's how he was acting).

"Myrnin!" I yell, "I was about to stake you!" And, apparently, that was even funnier than scaring the living daylights out of me.

"With... that?" he laughs, grabbing the stake out of my hands and snapping it, as if it were a twig. I almost blush; he did have a point there.

Instead, I changed the subject, gesturing towards the equipment on the table, "So, what's that?"

"It's barium, Amelie wanted me to figure out if it would have any uses for Frank's machine, to perhaps strengthen the town barrier, unfortunately I haven't found any so far," he explained.

I squinted at the peculiar white powdered chemical in its vial, doubtfully. The white powder doesn't remotely look like Barium. Barium is usually a jaggered solid, not a white powder. In fact, it looks like Caesium powder more than anything.

"Mind if I check this actually _is _barium?"

_I'm almost certain that it is caesium in the vial. Even if it's not Caesium, it's probably an alkali metal. Even if it's not an alkali metal, it's definitely not barium._

"Claire!" he gasps, actually sounding hurt that I wouldn't trust his results, "A great alchemist like me doesn't make _mistakes_," An unneeded amount of dramatic emphasis was put on the word, 'mistakes' as if he was genuinely disgusted by the idea of it. He follows this by fixing his jacket and fluffing his hair. It's so comical that I almost burst out laughing before remembering that I'm supposed to be annoyed at him.

"If you're so good, you should have no problem with me checking!" I argue, shocking myself with how irritated I sound. But _God_, does he realise how irritating he is being today?

"I already have a job for you," he tells me and points over at the sink a few metres away from the microscope. I look over and see a mountainous pile of dirty dishes and science equipment.

_Seriously?!_

I sigh and shake my head, pouring the powder onto a plastic slide and slipping it under the microscope. I came here to learn, not to clean dishes and do whatever the hell he can get away with asking me to do. I'm about to turn on the microscope and investigate this 'mystery' powder but before I can, he snatches it away.

"I spent all morning doing that Claire!" he whines, holding the chemicals close to his chest a though they are his children, which I conclude sadly, they almost are since he has no family or real friends.

"Stop being a baby, Myrnin," I tell him, snatching them back.

"You're going to ruin it," he moans.

"Shut up, Myrnin," I reply venomously, anger seeping through my words. I take it back almost immediately when I see his face. He looks like a puppy that has just been kicked, but it doesn't last long. Quickly, his face is contorted into one of a pure vampire. His veins pop and his fangs show. I swallow nervously; the last time he was like this was when he was riddled with what we thought was an incurable disease.

"Don't talk to me like that, _human,_" he hisses and pulls my hands. A sharp pain shoots through my wrist, oh crap definitely broken, and I gasp but don't let go of the powder. He jerks my hands and everything goes in slow motion. I watch him quickly turn back into his normal self as he launches towards the powder that is flying towards the sink. We both reach out to grab it, realising that if I'm right and it is Caesium, we are doomed. Caesium reacts extremely violently with water. It's too late; however as the specks of caesium dust hit the surface of the water.

An insane penetrating force knocks the breath out of me and I am slammed back into the wall. My head smacks the brick with an awful meaty sound and I almost throw up. Another wave of pain hits my body and I hear my own weak scream before the world around me disappears and all I know is the darkness.

**A/N: Thank you so much to Megan (ABalletBun) for writing this, isn't she so talented?! More to come and the next chapter will be written by me but you have to review if you want it...thanks for your support. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (written by ****_Clairebear97_****)**

**Myrnin's POV**

The first thing I became aware of when I regained consciousness was the nagging burning sensation from the large wooden beam stuck in my side.

"Oh, bother", I muttered to myself as I slowly pulled it out, hissing at the slight ache as the wound began its accelerated healing process. Thankfully, it was simply wood; a mild inconvenience but not a fatality to a vampire as old and _wonderful_ as I.

With that all taken care of, I took my first proper look at my surroundings, since the…well…new decorating? My poor laboratory had definitely seen better days; it was an awfully miserable sight. The tables and bookshelves were charred and collapsing, the wallpaper was black and curling and the floor glittered with thousands of tiny shards of broken glass.

And there, lying peacefully amidst the chaos was the culprit, that blasted white powder, that lay sprinkled beneath the sink, where Claire had dropped it. I made my way over to it, moving various wooden beams and other ruins out of my path, and annoyingly having to be slightly more careful than usual with the glass that crunched beneath my _bare_ feet- my beloved bunny slippers seemed to have disappeared amidst the rubble and I already missed them terribly! Oh, how I hope they had made it out alive! I really did love them so!

I bent down to rub the powdery substance between my forefinger and thumb and the pungent smell hit me and immediately registered the filthy bugger…"Caesium"

_Well, I never, my little Claire was right, after all! Not that I'd ever admit that to her, of course! I mean, she is merely assistant and if I admitted my error to her…gosh, we'd never heard the end of it. I mean, the last thing she needed was an ego boost, why we'd have to widen the laboratory door for her to fit her know-it-all head through it…_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a familiar, pained moan and found my cariad sprawled at the base of the far wall, looking so vulnerable that I almost felt guilty for causing her all this pain. She reminded me so much of Ada in many ways; she was so very clever and her mind was a bright beacon to my world and like Ada, she was the only one who dared to question me or answer back. I bent at her side and couldn't help but chuckle as I pushed a stray hair, that had fallen from her ponytail, back behind her ear.

_Humans. _

_So fragile._

Remembering that fact that she was still unconscious and her arm was sticking out at a rather odd angle, I realised that I should probably seek out some form of medical attention. I carefully slipped my hands under her body and balanced her weight, cradling her close to my chest as if she were a small child and with that, I skipped off to the hospital, thinking about my poor laboratory, my beloved slippers and my best friend, Bob.

**Claire's POV**

You know that sharp pain you sometimes get in your head when you least expect it? Or when you were hit in the head with a football in the school yard whilst minding your own business? Well, if you times that by ten, you would have a pretty good idea of how I felt the moment that I regained consciousness.

Moaning slightly, I attempted to open my eyes, only to be greeted by a blinding fluorescent light that forced me to squeeze them back shut. I recognised the smell that I despised; the one that reminded me of death, that annoying bleeping noise and that continuous buzzing of machinery making my headache even worse…I knew I was in the hospital straight away and as I slowly blinked to take in my surroundings, my suspicions were confirmed..

"Aw crap", I mumbled

"Language, little Claire", a deep voice chuckled and I jumped, swinging my head round to the source of the noise and the pale, handsome face of my boss greeted me, flashing his crazy, one hundred watt smile- fangs and all.

After I had recovered from my momentary shock, I slumped back into the pillows and closed my eyes, a smirk playing at my lips, "Oh, I was SO right, Mr 'I'm the best alchemist in the world'", I laughed, "Barium, yeah right"

I opened one eye to see his reaction and burst out laughing at his indignant pout, his chest puffed and chin raised slightly to the ceiling proudly as if he were trying to defend his honour and manliness. I rolled my eyes at this but quickly changed the subject, noticing the nagging pain between my eyes.

"So, what's the verdict _genius_?", I added extra sarcastic emphasis on the word, which he predictably chose to ignore- _God forbid Myrnin was ever wrong about science!_

"Well, you took a rather nasty blow to the head leading to a medium concussion and your right arm and wrist are broken…", he hesitated, looked pained for a second, "I feel that I should apologise, cariad. I was too careless and once again put you in danger…I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me"

He surprised me by looking down at his hands that were clasped in his lap and twiddling his fingers nervously, an action that I had rarely seen a vampire do- they were always so…_sure_ of themselves. I knew that for Myrnin it was different though, especially when it came to me- he felt something for me, maybe for just my brain, I didn't know, but he did feel _something. _I had witnessed it that awful day when the master draug snapped my neck and Myrnin lay next to my dead body for the first time; his face…it was a face of genuine grief, someone who really did care about me and after that day, I could not deny his feelings for me.

The truth was, I sort of needed him too. Of course, I loved Shane but I loved Myrnin in a different way…he was my _friend, _my crazy, dangerous and geeky friend and even though, this was completely his fault, I could never not forgive him.

"Myrnin", I said softly, getting his attention and he looked up from his hands to meet my gaze, "I forgive you, you crazy vampire".

He flashed that wide Cheshire cat grin and surprised me, once again by launching himself in my direction to wrap his arms around my neck. I froze, at first, unsure of how to respond, but eventually I laughed, wrapping my arms around him.

It felt…really nice, actually.

Of course, that peaceful moment barely lasted a minute before the door of my room flew open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang, revealing a very angry looking Shane.

I quickly jumped away from Myrnin, as if I had been caught doing something totally illegal and looked on in shock as my boyfriend launched himself at my boss, looking ready to murder.

"STOP!", I screamed, ignoring the fact that my head span from the loud noise I had just produced and was thankful when Shane paused to look at me.

I sighed, running a shaking hand through my hair, "Look Myrnin, maybe you should go"

Myrnin looked away from his deadly glare at Shane to me and nodded once, quite sadly. And then, dramatically bowed deeply, lightly kissing my hand (most likely just to annoy Shane further, who now looked as if he could explode) and was out of the room in a blur, Shane piercing stare watching him the whole way.

Shane closed his eyes, his fists clenching at his sides as he took heavy breaths; something he had to do almost daily so he could calm down.

"Shane?" I inquired gently, so he wouldn't be disturbed and he opened his beautiful brown eyes to look at me.

Almost immediately, his eyes softened until all remnants of fury had disappeared and all that was left was pure, gorgeous loving Shane.

He smiled that beautiful signature crooked smile I loved so much and carefully lowered himself down on the bed beside me. He took great care in making sure me neither the bed wasn't jostled, as if I were some sort of china doll he could accidently break. I rolled my eyes at this, but winced as I quickly realised that it wasn't the best idea with a concussion, as the dull throb intensified.

Shane noticed this and his eyebrows furrowed with concern, "Claire, are you okay?" He rubbed his face with his hands, "God, you have no idea how worried I was when I got that call from the hospital…Eve was freaking out as per usual, such a drama queen…"

I smiled; he was rambling. He always does when he's nervous.

So, I leaned in to press my lips lightly against his, which in turn led to a very steamy make out session that was _definitely _successful in shutting him up. He was the first to pull away, wearing a slightly dazed look on his face. He twined his fingers in mine, the one that was in the cast and touched the plaster lightly with his fingers, forehead creasing.

And just as quickly as it had disappeared, the anger returned.

"What happened? That bloodsucker did it, didn't he? I swear to God Claire, you are never going back to that place again! He constantly puts your life in danger and for what? So he can have a friend in his pathetic, lonely immortal life and then when use your fucking brain for his god damn machine, just like he did to my dad!

I gasped, stunned by his outburst, a sudden streak of anger consuming myself also "Shane, it isn't like that and you know it! He is my boss, I work for him, he pays me! How dare you tell

The room fell into an awfully tense silence and when Shane spoke again, his voice was low and dangerous, "Claire, promise me you will quit this job"

I shook my head in disbelief, _why couldn't he understand?!_ "Shane, I…"

"Promise me, Claire", he repeated.

I shook my head again, tears pricking at my eyes, "I can't, you know that I can't…"

Suddenly, a young red-headed nurse popped her head around the door, "Miss Danvers, is everything alright? I heard yelling, oh…" She trailed off as she saw Shane, who had everything but smoke coming out of his ears and her gaze flitted between us, worriedly, "If this boy is becoming a problem, I can escort him out for you.."

Shane scoffed and held up his hands in a mock surrender, "No need, _this boy_ was just leaving" he spat, and was gone in a tornado of fury, leaving an aftermath of unbearable tension in the room. The nurse shot me a sympathetic look before leaving herself and I was left alone.

I sighed, slumping back into the pillows that now felt cold and uncomfortable and covered my face with my hands in frustration, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

I guess things weren't going to be a good as I hoped in Morganville, after all.

** A/N: SO, this chapter was written by me, with support and guidance from Thalia's Tree. I haven't written in a long time so my ability is being highly doubted by myself, so let me know what you thought in the comments and if my writing is still worth reading. Thanks for the support- you must review if you want chapter 3 which is written and waiting for your lovely reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Claire's POV**

"Claire, sit down and let me do that." Eve ordered as I continued to pack my bag.

"Eve's its fine, it's only a broken arm and wrist, I can still pack my own stuff." It was the next morning and I'd be allowed to leave the hospital soon. I was hoping that maybe Shane would come to pick me up, but I wasn't surprised when Eve had walked through the doors this morning instead. As happy as I was to be getting out of this place, I was actually a little nervous. I had no idea what kind of mood Shane would be in when I got home. Would he be angry? Had he cooled down? Would he even be there?

"And you have a concussion." Eve added. "Now sit down."

I sighed and obeyed her; I was too tired to argue. All of my emotional energy had been drained out of me after last night. It actually scared me. I never thought Shane would get that angry. He _stormed out!_ I put my hands over my face and groaned as I fell back on my bed, my head hitting my not-so-soft pillow.

"You okay CB?" I heard Eve asked. I let my arms fall to my sides as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I saw that Eve was packing up the few things that my friends had brought for me the night before.

"Yes." I replied. But after a moment's thought I added, "No. Oh I don't know!"

"Do you need me to get a nurse?" Eve asked nervously, putting down my over-night bag and perking on the end of my hospital bed.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just . . . do think Shane meant what he said last night? Does he really want me to quit my job at the lab?" I asked quietly. I looked at Eve, and her facial expressions definitely didn't comfort me.

"I pretty sure he wasn't joking Claire." She said carefully, putting a comforting hand on my knee. "He has never liked Myrnin and he never has liked you working at the lab. The accident has given him the perfect reason to voice his opinions." She gave me an apologetic look. "Sometimes even _I_ don't like the idea of you working with that crazy vampire. He is unreliable and dangerous. But I wouldn't stop you because I trust your judgment."

"Wait, you don't think Shane trusts me?" I asked, my voice portraying how shocked I was.

"I never said that." Eve defended. "Of course Shane trusts you, but I think he worries that sometimes _you_ trust others too easily. He doesn't like how much you trust Myrnin." I opened my mouth to argue but my best friend cut me off. "Don't try to deny it Claire. You may say that you don't trust him, but if you didn't then why do you still insist on going to work for him?"

"Why are you being mean?"

"I'm not being mean; I'm playing the devil's advocate." Eve replied without hesitation. "Now answer my question."

I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I guess it's because Myrnin needs me, and in a way . . . I need him."

Eve tilted my chin up so I was looking at her. "And how do you think that makes Shane feel?"

"Um . . . I'm not sure." I admitted. I'd never really thought about how mine and Myrnin's relationship affected him.

"Then I think you should ask him." Eve suggested. "I have no idea what his answer will be, but I guess the sooner you talk to him about this, the sooner you can all move forward. You never know, maybe he will agree to letting you work with Myrnin if there is some kind of an understanding between the three of you."

I smiled at my best friend. "Thank you Eve, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

"What are friends for?" She laughed.

"But seriously," I said, the small smile falling from my face. "how was Shane this morning?"

"Honestly?" I nodded. "He was quiet. And if I know anything about Shane it that he is never _quiet_. I think he might feel guilty about storming out on you. Last night he was very angry, he kept swearing and hitting the walls, which the house did not appreciate. But he's cooled down a bit now."

"So why didn't he come to pick me up this morning?" I asked quietly.

"Oh Claire," Eve sighed. "He needs time." She stood up and crossed her arms, her facial expression changing from a look of sympathy to a look of anger. "What's wrong with me anyway? I missed you last night, didn't you miss me?!"

My eyes widened. "Eve, I . . ."

"I'm only joking hun, don't panic. Now lets finish packing up your stuff – "

"Eve! Put my underwear down! At least let me pack _that_ sort of stuff!" I grabbed my underwear that she was holding up off of her, getting up and putting it in the bag myself.

"Please, I've seen it all before." She laughed. "It's definitely tamer that the stuff I keep in my underwear draw."

"I don't want to know!" I yelled, covering my ears with my hands. I couldn't help but laugh, I knew Eve was telling the truth. After all, I do the laundry most of the time; I've seen what she puts in the wash basket.

Eve smiled affectionately. "That's what I like to see, my CB smiling."

Hopefully I'll still be smiling when I get home. . .

**Shane's POV**

_I'm such an idiot, _I thought to myself as I paced the kitchen. _I should've gone and picked her up. _

"No." I said out loud. I'd made the right choice. I knew that the moment I saw Claire, all my anger would just fade away, and that wasn't what I wanted to happen. I'd missed her so much last night. My bed felt empty without her beside me, it's surprising how much colder it is when your arms aren't wrapped around the person you love.

I know that Claire would have wanted me to pick her up, there is no doubt about it, but she needs to realise that I'm angry. Even if it's just for a little while, she needs to know that this situation isn't okay.

Yesterday started off so well, how did this happen?

_Myrnin. _

It's always Myrnin. He has caused Claire so much trouble in the past. And even now, when we don't have to worry about the likes of Bishop and the Draug, Myrnin still manages to screw everything up. Claire almost _died! _Yet she is still willing to forgive the crazy ass vampire.

I grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge then slammed the door shut, trying to release a little bit of anger before the girls got home. The last thing I really wanted was to get into another argument with Claire.

"Okay, what has the fridge ever done to you?" Michael said from the kitchen door way. He had his arms crossed and he was leaning against the door frame, looking like he found the whole thing very amusing.

"Shut up." I grunted. I pushed passed him, marching into the front room and collapsing onto the sofa. After putting my coke down I picked up one of my xbox remotes and began fiddling with the controls.

"You know," Michael began, coming to sit opposite me on the other sofa. "I think you are right, about Claire working with Myrnin."

"You do?" I ask looking up from the controller.

"Yeah." Michael admitted. "I've seen him at his worst, I mean I've even had to stay with Claire while she's gone to work sometimes just in case." He leaned forward, clasping his hands together like he was some sort of therapist. "But Claire's not stupid bro. She knows his limits, she know knows when to get out of there. You've got to give her some credit."

"What for? Risking her life?"

"No, for sticking by him, no matter what." Michael corrected. "She never gave up on him, even when the disease took him over. She never gives up on anything, or _anyone_. She's an amazing girl Shane, just remember that." Suddenly Michael cocked his head to the side. "The girls have just pulled up in the car."

I just nodded, taking in what Mike had just said.

**Claire's POV**

"Yo, we're home!" Eve yelled as we walked through the Glass House door. Gently I closed the door, somehow knowing that when I turned around, Shane will be stood there.

Slowly turning around, I found myself starring at the boy I loved, stood at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Well, I'm going to leave before this gets any more awkward." Eve said, giving us both a brief eye roll as if to say _'Sort your stuff out already!' _and then stomped up the stairs.

Michael then appeared from the front room. Looking slightly awkward he quickly made his way passed us and followed Eve upstairs.

Shane cleared his throat, taking a couple of steps forward towards me. "Hey"

"Hi." I replied quietly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me, clearly concerned. I smiled despite the situation we were in.

"I'm fine." I answered. "I mean, besides the obvious." I held up my arm which was in a cast. "But don't worry."

"Don't worry?" He said. "Are you kidding me right now? You could have _died _Claire, and you're telling me not to worry?"

"But I didn't!" I tried to keep calm. "Shane, please don't over reacted –"

"I'm not over reacting." Shane exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "I am reacting in completely the right way!" He laughed bitterly before continuing. "Claire you were almost dead because of him –"

"-He has a name." I felt the anger building up inside of me. "Why can't you just understand?"

"What is there to understand Claire? That you would risk your life every single damn day by going to work with that lunatic? Please, go ahead and explain it to me."

I cast my mind back to the conversation I had with Eve earlier. "Myrnin needs me Shane."

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Shane seemed to be trying his best to stay calm. After what seemed like a very long time, my boyfriend sighed and stepped forward, placing his hands on my arms and gently rubbing the in a comforting gesture. I looked up at him, my eyes becoming cloudy with unshed tears. I hated arguing with him.

Leaning his forehead against mine, Shane said quietly, "I get that, but I need you too. And I need you alive. This whole job idea with Myrnin, it's cool in theory, but in reality it's not going to work Claire. I don't think you really know what you have gotten yourself into."

My eyes widened and I stepped back, out of his arms. "You don't trust me do you? You don't think I can look after myself." The last part wasn't a question. Before Shane could cut in I carried on. "I'm not that little kid that you took in from the street anymore. You need to stop treating me like I'm fragile!" I yelled.

I was about to continue my rant when I got a sharp, piercing pain in my head. I put a hand out to steady myself on the wall, resting my head in the other hand.

"Claire? What's wrong, are you okay?" I heard Shane ask. I felt him put an arm around my waist and he helped me sit down on the floor against the wall.

"Sorry," I mumbled, lifting my head out of my hands. "It must just be from my concussion. All the yelling made my head hurt a bit."

Shane, who was sat next to me, sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer so my head was resting on his chest. He stroked my hair as he spoke softly to me. "I'm sorry for shouting at you." He apologised. "I just worry about you."

"I know you do." I replied, letting out a deep breath. "And I appreciate it. But you have to understand that Myrnin needs me, and I won't walk away from him. I don't walk away from those who need me." I moved so I could look at my love, and I saw that he was actually smiling.

Looking down at me with adoring eyes, he whispered, "That's why I love you so much." He kissed my forehead. "Obviously you won't be able to go back to work for a little while, not with your arm and wrist. Oh, and the lab being slightly blown up." I laughed at that. "So let's just call a truce for now and then discuss it another time yeah?"

I smile. "Okay" I agreed. Nodding Shane stood up and held out a hand to pull me up too. Once standing I looked up at him. "Shane?"

"Yes?" He answered, kissing my nose gently.

"I love you too."

That's all it took for us to fall into each other's embrace and kiss passionately. Fireworks went off in my mind as I continued to kiss the boy and love for what felt like forever. And I'm sure it would have gone on forever if it wasn't for the doorbell interrupting us.

"Just ignore it." Shane suggested, leaning down and kissing me again. But the doorbell kept ringing.

"Urg, really?" I complained. I pecked Shane's lips one last time before walking over to the door, Shane close behind me, and opening it. However the person on the other side the last person either of us wanted to see, or expected to see at that moment.

"Myrnin?" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

My vampire boss stood at the door, wearing clothes that did not look from this era, and holding a small suitcase.

"I don't suppose you have a spare room do you?" He asked. My eyes widened and I looked back at Shane, who looked like he was trying very hard not to explode.

Oh no.

**A/N: Again, same process- review and you get the next chapter. Thanks to ****_Thalia's Tree_**** for writing this amazing addition to our story, her talent is truly limitless! ABalletBun has the next chapter ready and waiting for you all, so review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Claire's POV**

Shane slammed the door which such a force that the whole house shook. I winced at the loud bang and he shot me a quick apologetic glance before giving a semi-murderous stare to the now closed door. He didn't look very happy at all. Scratch that, he looked annoyed, angry, frustrated, irrated, pissed. He looked like his hypothetical dog shat on his hypothetical floor and our hypothetical child puked on his hypothetical boss. Standing right next to him was not a good place to be.

"Shane!" I yelled instinctively, "It's only Myrnin," I reached over to open the door but swatted my hand away before I could reach it.

"_Only Myrnin _my ass," He growled at me, "Are you forgetting that this man tried to kill you less than a week ago,"

"He didn't try to kill me!" I protested.

"Oh no, sorry," He said faux sweetly, before his tone grew dark again, "His ignorance did,"

"It was an accident," I argue, "Everyone makes mistakes, you can't hold this against him,"

"I can," Shane crossed his arms like a stubborn child, "And I will!"

"Seriously, I'm the youngest here, so why are _you _the one acting like a spoilt baby," I spit venomously at him. Harsh, I know, but he tipped me over the edge. I pushed past him and went towards the door. Shane span me and pushed me up against the wall. He pinned my wrists above my head with his arms and leaned against me so I couldn't get out. His eyes told me that was angry. Very angry.

"Let me go!" I cried, thrasing around trying to break free.

"So if I did this," He starts, "If I was to hurt you? That'd be okay? Cause' we both know that it wouldn't be. So why does that leech get away with it?" He punched the wall next to my head and I fliched back. I stared at him for a few seconds faking scared and when he saw the look in my eyes, he started letting my go. I brought my knee up into his ribs. He winced and grabbed his chest.

"I'm not some innocent little girl who can't look after herself, Shane. I can make my own mind up, you'd do well to remember that," I hiss at him furiously, "And if you ever try a stunt like that again, I _will_ end you." He looked at me like I'd just kicked a puppy. Oh well, see if I care, _Shane._

"Go Claire!" Myrnin cheered through the door.

"Shut up, Myrnin!" I call back at him angrily, feel guilty and changed my tone, "Hold on a sec, I'm opening up the door now,"

Fumbling with the locks on the door, I heard feet coming down the stairs. Damnit, we woke Michael and Eve up. I quickly let Myrnin in, slamming the door behind him. I turned around and saw both of my friends rushing down the stairs with concern written all over their faces. That's when I realise that I didn't so much _wake them up _as interrupted them. Eve's outfit (which is not only *cough* a bit revealing *cough* but is also on backwards) and Michael's messy hair says it all. I blush and choke on my words when I realise that they were definitly _not_ sleeping up there.

"Claire what's wr-" The concern quickly turns into typical Eve rage when she saw Myrnin standing at the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been directed to live here with you four until Amelie rebuilds the lab," Myrnin says and I can't help but smile at the giddiness in his voice. He sounds so excited that he's going to be staying with us.

Eve looks down at herself, obviously having forgetten her choice of outfits. She blushed and jumped behind Michael who happily shaded her. She wasn't too happy when she screamed at Myrnin, "OH MY GOD, GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"I think you'll find that I haven't actually done anything to insinuate that I find you attractive. Quite the opposite actually," Myrnin countered, his voice blank and monotone. There was a small awkward silence where nobody could think of anything to say. We all knew he was right.

"Don't worry, Eve," Shane said, jumping up to help defend her from Myrnin's _evil prying eyes, _"He was just leaving,"

"No, he's staying," I told them simply.

"No, he's not," Shane argued.

"Yes he is,"

"No he's not,"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"Not"

"CHILDREN! Let's talk about this like the adults we're supposed to be," Michael interuptted. Myrnin nodded at Eve and Shane with a self-righteous smile, and Michael continued "You too, Myrnin!"

"Actually, I'll have you know that-" Myrnin began to tell us a story about how wise and old he was. A story that I'd already heard. Not once. Not twice. No, I'd heard this story every single time I went to the lab. I groaned inwardly.

That's when I saw the smug smile on my boyfriend's face and knew that he was about to say something that _he_ thought was witty, but _Myrnin_ would find offensive and murder-worthy, "There's no room. 4 rooms. 4 people. Sorry, not sorry." He pointed to himself, Michael, Eve and I dramatically as if Myrnin couldn't count.

"Actually, Eve spends more time in my room than her own," Michael offered, making Eve blush, red like a tomato, "And you and Claire don't mind sharing, do you?" He winked at Shane and they fist bumped before Shane realised what that meant and turned solemn again.

"No, Michael, he hurt our Claire Bear," Eve said.

"Accidents happen," Michael said, "Let's put it to a vote,"

"No," Shane burst out straight away.

"Definitly not," Eve cried out.

"He hasn't done anything wrong," I told them, "Yes," That earned me a snide look from Shane, which in turn, earned him a nice little vist from General Middle Finger. He shook his head, but couldn't help but crack a smile at my forwardness.

Everyone stared at Michael who puffed out his chest comically, "Since this is techically _my_ house, I get the deciding vote, and I decide he can stay!" Eve bit her lip and Shane stormed into the kitchen, slamming the door.

"You can have Shane's room," Michael said.

Myrnin gave a high pitched scream. Like a little girl's screams. Seriously. He actually cried, "No, I can't stay in there. It smells like _him_,"

"It's there or nowhere, count fangula!" Eve quipped from behind Michael.

Myrnin screamed again. Like actually _screamed. _The sound shook my ears and it felt like someone was sticking a pole through my brain. I gasped in pain and put my hands onto my temples, doubling over. Eve was at my side before I knew it, grabbing my waist and supporting me.

"Look what you did!" Eve said, looking over at Michael. If she expected support from him, she didn't get it. She gave him a quick glare.

"I blame Shame and Shreve for arguing!" Myrnin pointed in the air, like he was an emperor or something. The pain started easing away into a dull ache now.

"It's Shane and Eve, Myrnin," I repeated, but something told me that he already knew that, "Eve, put some clothes on. Michael, show Myrnin to his room. Watch out for the underwear under the bed,"

Myrnin clapped and ran upstairs pushing straight past Eve and Michael. Eve wore a look of disgust on her face, but she did as she was told and starting heading upstairs with Michael.

She punched him lightly in the arm as she passed him, unsuccessfly whispering "What the hell?"

"She's stubborn," He explains gently, "And arguing with her will only make it worse. Besides, how bad can he really be?" I chuckled to myself. If only they knew.

I start to feel a pang of guilt for how I treated Shane. I mean, yeah, he was being a bit of a jerk. But I _did_ strike him in the chest and threaten to 'end him'. Besides, I knew he wasn't happy with Myrnin staying and I always hated going to sleep on an arguement. I found Shane sitting in the living room. His eyes were bloodshot, like he'd been crying and he was nursing a glass of alchohol. I wasn't sure what it was, but I recognized the smell enough to know that it was strong. Vodka? Gin? Bourbon.

"Since when did you start drink bourbon?" I asked gently, shutting the living room door behind me in an attempt to get some privacy.

He chuckled despite himself, "Since now, I guess."

I smiled at him, and cupped him cheek, leaning in to his him. He kissed me back instinctively but cut it short, drawing away from quickly. He was obviously still upset. He turned away from me as if that would stop me feeling his pain.

"Shane, I'm sorry," I whispered, "I just couldn't leave him out there. I'd do the same for anyone,"

"This has nothing to do with _Myrnin_," He growled, spitting out Myrnin's name as it was poison burning his tounge.

I felt myself getting worked up, "Then what it is?"

He span back towards me quickly and came right up to my face so I was staring up at him with wide eyes, "Did you seriously think I would hit you?"

"What?" I gasped, "No! Of course not,"

He lifted his hand as if he was about to slap me. I flinched instinctively. His eyes lost a little shine as he poured his into my brown. He sounded broken, "Yeah, that's what I thought..."

He turned away from me again, and I realised that once again, he was pushing me out. He feebly grabbed the glass from the table and started heading towards the kitchen slowly, as if he was injured on the outside too. As if he couldn't believe what he'd done. I ran after him, grabbing his arm and twisting him towards me. He was bigger, and far stronger than me, however, and he just shook me off. This time, I used both hands to pull him around. I stared up at him for a few seconds, breathing deeply. He was hurt, that was obvious. He was angry. Not at me, at himself.

"I'm not scared of you Shane," I told him firmly, my voice strong and unwavering. Then I had a plan, "If I was, would I do this?" I reached up and kiss him powerfully. He didnt resist me this time. The kiss burnt like cinnamon and fire. I took the glass from his hands and put it back down on the table without breaking the kiss. I could feel the love in the way he used his lips.

"Or this?" I said again, throwing both of us down onto the sofa and resuming the kissing. I couldn't help but moan as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Or this?" I said putting my hands on his chest and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him to know that what I wanted. He breathed against my neck and I kissed him again. He started pulling my shirt over my head. As he lifted it over my head, it got caught on my cast.

"Ow, ow, ow," I yelped and Shane grimaced.

"It's stuck on your arm, I swear to God," he groaned as I thrashed about, trying to get the t-shirt off and stop the pain. When he realised I was in pain, his voice turned soft, "Keep still, Claire," I did. He gently guided the shirt away from me and eventualy, got it off. He threw it onto the floor and gave me a mischevious smile.

"So where were we?" He asked cheekily before I leant down to carry on kissing him.

That's when there was knock on the living room door. I thought about getting back dressed again, but figured that if it was Eve or Michael, they've probably seen us in worse positions. If it's Myrnin, then it would teach him not to interrupt.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"I couldn't help but overhear," Myrnin smiled genuinely, "So I brought a gift for you. Consider it a thank you, for letting me use your room" He skipped over and pushed a small blue packet into Shane's hand before running backwards towards the door. I heard Shane growl in annoyance but he quickly covered it, probably for my sake.

"Just what I always wanted, how did you know? Thank you so much, Myrnin" Shane huffed sarcastically. I was confused at first, but quickly caught on. And when I did, I knew I must have turned bright red. Myrnin had given Shane a condom. That meant he had heard everything, and I mean, _everything_... That's when I good look at the actual condom itself. That's when I broke down into a giggle fit that even Shane couldn't help but smile at. Not only had my crazy, vampire boss just interrupted Shane and I you know... _Doing it_. But he had given us a condom... In the size extra small.

Not sensing the sarcasm, Myrnin gave Shane a quick bow, "I guessed. Anywho, it is _I _that should be thanking _you_," With that, he ran back out and upstairs.

"Got that right, _Cockblock,_" Shane grumbled under his breath. I pretended to be shocked and playfully slapped his chest.

"Hey! Language!" I gasped with a horrified expression before I eventually chuckled and went back to kissing Shane. He deeped it and for a few minutes, I was in bliss again. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me up so I was looking at him.

"So you're not scared of me, great," He brushed the hair out of my eyes and I blinked at him in a way that hopefully came of as cute, not creepy. He continued, "But we shouldn't do this?"

"It's okay honey, Myrnin's heard worse things than this in his time," I consoled before leaning down to kiss him again. It was Shane who went red this time. He pushed me back up.

"Claire, baby, you know I want you. But you _just _got out of the hospital," He nodded towards my hospital-provided protection bracelet, "Maybe we should wait a while,"

"I'm fine, honest!" I told him. That was a lie. My head was throbbing mercilessly and now so was my arm after the whole 't-shirt incident'. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the cast then back up at me.

"But Shaneee!" I moaned, dragging out his name.

He put his finger to my lips, shushing me, "No buts, Claire. This is hard enough as it is. But we waited almost a year for you to turn 17, we can wait 2 weeks for the doctor to give us the all clear,"

"I guess you're right," I whispered sunkenly.

I looked down, feeling ashamed. He stroked my hair again, "Let's just go to bed, shall we?"

I nodded then rolled off of him so he could stand up. Then I looked down at the pile of clothes on the floor and laughed, "You have to help me get my shirt back on, though,"

He kissed my hand gentlemanly, "It would be my pleasure, Miss Danvers..."

**A/N: Read, review- you know the score! A big thank you to the extremely talented Megan (DangerousDream/ABalletBun) for this incredible piece of writing.**


	6. Chapter 5

Shane's POV

A noise woke me up during the night.

Immediately I was alert, sitting up in Claire's bed and analysing the room for anything suspicious. I know what you're thinking, it sounds like a ridiculous thing to do. But when you've lived in Morganville for as long as I have, you learn that you can never be too careful, and that's coming from me. It's good to be paranoid every once in a while.

In this case, it wasn't anything supernatural as far as I could tell. In fact, it sounded like Claire. I looked down at my girlfriend who looked fast asleep next to me. I would have believed that she was fast asleep too if it wasn't for the fact that she was groaning in pain. Or had I imagined it?

"Claire?" I whispered, just in case she _was_ asleep. When I didn't get a reply, I tried again a little louder. "Claire, what's the matter?"

When Claire groaned again I took that as a sign of her being awake. Leaning over to my bed side table I quickly flicked on the dim lamp so I could she her in the darkness. My alarm clock read 1:30am.

"Hey." I whispered, stroking my girlfriend's hair. To my surprise she was sweating. Claire had her back to me, so I gently leaned over and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Oh Claire." I muttered. "I'll be right back babe, I'm gonna go and get you some things, okay?"

"Mmm Shane?" Claire's voice was quiet and shaky. She tried to sit up but I softly pushed her shoulders down. "Just lie still, I'll be right back."

Claire lay on the bed facing the ceiling with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands pressed against her head. "My head." She said weakly.

"I'll be right back." I repeated, my voice etched with worry.

Not wanting to leave Claire alone for too long, I quickly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I didn't want to wake Mikey or Eve up yet. This wasn't completely unexpected, the doctor had mentioned that she might experience headaches, but if things got worse then . . . well let's just hope it doesn't come to that.

But something just didn't seem right.

After grabbing a glass of water and some aspirin I made my way back upstairs to Claire's room. Upon entering the room I realised that everything had gone eerily quiet, there was no more groaning. I stopped in the doorway when I saw Claire standing by her bed. Her back was towards me so I couldn't see her face.

"I thought I said told to lie still?" I chuckled. She was still as stubborn as ever. Claire hated being told what to do, and she hated acting weak, so I should have expected her to disobey me. However the brief smile soon dropped off my face when she turned to face me. The action was slow, almost robotic and there was no expression on her face what so ever.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, trying to get some kind of emotion out of her. She was acting completely out of character.

She tilted her head to the side curiously and smirked, almost as if she was amused by the situation. Straightening out her posture my girlfriend began to stroll towards me. Figuring she wanted the water and pills, I held them out to her as reached my side, but to my complete surprise she ignored my gesture and pushed passed me.

Yep, she _pushed _passed me. I followed her out the room. _What the hell was going on? _I thought to myself. It was like she was sleep-walking and I can tell you straight that Claire doesn't sleep walk. I'd know if she did, we've share a bed enough times for me to know that for a fact.

Claire was heading for the bathroom, so I wasn't really sure whether or not to follow her. On the one hand she could just need the toilet, and it would be invading her privacy if I followed her. But on the other hand, what if she felt sick? What kind of a boyfriend would I be if left her by herself?

Deciding that the latter option was more important than the first, I followed her into the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

"Claire?" I asked slowly as I entered the darkness. Once again I found myself turning a light on to try and make more sense of what was happening. "What's going on babe?"

Claire was facing the mirror in the bathroom and I could see her reflection in it. She was smiling, but the smile wasn't sweet like Claire's.

It was evil.

When she finally spoke, it was chilling. Her tone sent shivers down my spine.

"Isn't it interesting?" She began, but didn't say anything after that. The statement was a question, but I knew she was asking me for my opinion. It didn't sound like Claire at all. The voice coming from the girl in front of me was sharp and menacing.

"Isn't it interesting how fragile a human life is." Claire spun around holding up an object for me to see. Pieces of orange plastic fell to the ground by her feet and I realised then that it was part of a razor blade.

She was holding the razor part.

"I think it is." Claire smirked.

I had no idea how to approach this. I'd never _had _to, and I never thought I would. Not with Claire.

"Claire." I began slowly. "I think we should go back to bed . . ."

"Now why would we want to do that, _Shane?" _She said my name as if it were new to her. Somehow it didn't seem to sound right coming from her lips.

I didn't dare move towards her, with the razor blade still in her hand I couldn't take any chances. "I think you should put that down, you don't know what you're doing." I tried to reason. Something told me that Claire wasn't listening to me what so ever.

"But I don't think all humans realise that, do you _Shane_? They do things that cause their life's string to fray, yet they hardly ever realise it. They meddle with things they shouldn't." Claire turned the tiny, dangerous blade around with her tiny fingers. "This blade could end a human life and what would it matter? There are plenty more human lives out there."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from that moment onwards. Slowly, Claire lifted the razor and pricked her finger with it. A single drop of blood fell to the floor in front of my girlfriend. The single motion sent me hysterical.

"What the hell Claire?" I hissed. "You need to snap out of this right now. Please, my love, give me the blade!" I ordered. There was no reasoning with her. I stepped forward and made a grab for the razor but somehow Claire was quicker than me, stepping out of my reach and placing the razor blade on her arm, just below the elbow joint.

"Ah ah ah," She said teasingly. "Now, you surely know better than to snatch off someone, don't you _my love?" _She was mocking me, I knew that, but I didn't care, I couldn't take my eyes off the blade.

I couldn't go and get Michael, because I couldn't leave Claire alone.

I couldn't call for Michael, because then I'm sure Claire would use the razor on herself.

I couldn't do anything.

"If I was to just apply a little pressure . . ." Claire pressed the blade into her skin, no too hard, but hard enough to leave a red line behind and a small trail of blood.

"Please, Claire." I begged. "Just stop whatever this is you are doing."

"But I've only just begun." Claire teased. She cocked her head to the side. "Don't you trust me?"

Memories of Claire saying the same thing when she got home from the hospital play on my mind.

_'You don't trust me do you?' _She had said, her eyes full of hurt. '_You don't think I can look after myself.'_

But when she said it this time, her eyes didn't look hurt, they looked menacing, as if she was only saying it to get under my skin. None of this made any sense!

"Shane? What's going on I smelt blood . . . Claire?"

I spun around to see Michael stood behind me, eyes wide open starring at Claire. When I heard a gasp I realised that Eve was behind him, her mouth covered by her hands.

"Oh good, I wondered when you two would appear." Claire said, sounding genuinely happy. "Now you get to see this . . ." Removing the blade from the top of her lower arm, she moved it to her wrist.

"Shit Claire!" I exclaimed. "Just cut the crap and put down the razor!"

"Claire." Michael said calmly. "Just put it down and come and talk to us."

"Now that's the problem with humans these days." She sighed. "They talk too much and don't _do _enough." I didn't have time to register what she was saying because relief flooded over me as Claire dropped the razor blade to the floor by the pieces of orange plastic.

"Alas, now is not the right time, but I assure you, you will all know when the time is right." Claire looked down at the floor, not looking up or making any type of movement at all for what seemed like a long time. She didn't even react to Eve saying, "What are you talking about CB?" It was almost as if she didn't recognise the nickname.

Appearing like something had clicked in her mind Claire stood up straight, looked at each of us in turn, and then robotically made her way back to her room. The three of us looked at each other then followed her, none of us sure on what to do. My mind was still processing what had happened, and what had _nearly _happened.

I was the first to peer into Claire's room, but there was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen. My girlfriend simply slipped back into bed, rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, not moving a muscle after that.

Michael and Eve remained right by me as I moved out of Claire's room and back into the corridor.

"Okay, would someone like to tell me what the hell just happened?" Eve hissed. Her naturally pale skin was not covered in gothic make up like I was used to seeing her in, so I was slightly shocked to see how vulnerable and young she looked.

"I wish I could tell you." I admitted. I was scared, and I don't get scared very easily. But the thought of Claire doing . . . _that_, well, it made me feel weak and sick.

"Let's just stay calm," Mikey suggested. "Shane, you need to tell us exactly what happened."

I recalled all the events of the evening, starting with how I woke up to Claire being in pain, and ending with the moment Eve and Michael appeared at the bathroom door.

"I'm not kidding guys," I continued, pacing slightly in the corridor. "It was like it wasn't even Claire talking. I _know her!_ And she doesn't do that kind of thing, or say anything like that. You've got to believe me."

"I believe you Shane." Eve replied as she came and stood next to me, placing her hand on my arm comfortingly. "CB just isn't like that. Something weird is going on."

Michael nodded, clearly deep in thought. I kept looking into Claire's room, keeping an eye on her and making sure she was okay. Nothing had changed; she remained in the same position.

"I think we should see how she is in the morning." Michael finally decided. "I hate to say it, but Claire has been under a lot of stress lately, maybe she just –"

"No!" I snapped, causing Eve to jump slightly. "Claire wouldn't do that. She loves life too much."

"I know." Michael defended himself. "I just don't know what else to suggest. Let's just go back to bed and try and get some rest, we can deal with this later."

Without saying anything for fear of falling apart, I simply nodded and returned to Claire's room, where I got into bed with her. Before turning off the bedside lamp, I leaned over and tucked a strand of Claire's hair behind her ear and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She didn't move.

"I love you." I whispered. Then I leaned over and flicked off the lamp.

Claire's POV

Groggily I sat up in my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Shane wasn't next to me, which was unusual as normally I'm the first to wake up. Looking at the clock I realised it was in fact nearly 11 o'clock in the morning. How had I slept in that long? I never stay in bed this late!

No wanting to waste another moment of the day, I jumped out of bed, taking a moment to regain my balance before marching downstairs to see what the others were up to. I was surprised that no one had woken me up before now.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I caught part of a conversation my roommates were having.

"Seriously guys I think someone should go wake her." I heard Eve say. "What if she's sick or something?"

"What do you think Shane?" Michael asked my boyfriend.

"I really don't know." Shane sounded exhausted, like he hadn't slept at all last night. "I just don't know."

Figuring then was as good a time as ever to make an entrance, I pushed the semi closed kitchen door open. "Morning." I greeted with a smile. I walked to the cupboard and grabbed some cereal before making my way to the fridge and getting some milk and putting both objects on the kitchen side. As I turned to get a bowl, I noticed everyone staring at me.

"Um, everything alright?" I asked with a nervous giggle. Why was everyone acting so strangely?

"_Is _everything alright?" Eve asked back, obviously choosing her words carefully.

"Okay, what's going on?" I questioned seriously. "You are all acting strange."

"We are?" Eve exclaimed. "Do you even remember what happened last night?"

"Eve . . ." Michael said in a quiet voice with a warning tone."

"What about last night?" I asked, completely confused.

"Claire." Shane began, talking to me for the first time that morning. He took a small step towards me. "Surely you remember what happened. You woke up in pain, went to the bathroom and well. . . you know what I'm talking about."

"No Shane, I really don't!" The others just stood there and stared at me, completely dumb-found. Shane looked over his shoulder at Michael, who nodded his head as if to say '_you tell her'_.

"Guys . . ." I drew out the word, scared for their reply. "What happened last night that I don't know about?"

My boyfriend sighed and looked me straight in the eye. Why did I have a funny feeling I wasn't going to like what he was about to say?

"The short story is, well, you were acting completely out of character and saying all these different things that just didn't make _sense_ and you picked up this, um, this blade and um . . . "

" . . . Shane." I snapped, wanting him to get to the point.

"Claire, you pretty much threatened to kill yourself."

My mouth fell open. "What?" I screeched. Shane eyes were hard, not showing any emotion. Eve was stood my Michael, taking comfort in his arm around her waist. Michael just looked like he didn't know what to do.

Eventually Michael came forward, closer to me and said, "You don't remember, do you?"

"There is nothing to remember!" I exclaimed. "I would never do that! Why would I?"

"Look at you arm." Shane said bluntly. I stared at him for a moment before I looked down slowly, admitting to myself that I was a little scared of what I would see. I gasped when I saw a thin, pink line on my lower arm. With a shaking hand I touched it, feeling it sting slightly. It wasn't deep enough to have done any damage, but it was definitely self-inflicted.

"I . . . I don't remember doing this." I whispered, feeling a single tear fall down my cheek.

"Hey," Shane said softly, pulling me into his arms. "It's okay, we'll work this out."

I could only just see the look that Michael and Eve shared before I buried my head into Shane's chest. I couldn't even begin to process what they had told me. How could I not remember?

What the hell was going on?


End file.
